


A Klunky Easter

by NikAdair



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Easter egg dying, keith is a very soft boy for these two, platonic klunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Egg dying, egg hunts, and two smiling boys. What else could Keith want for Easter?





	A Klunky Easter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for my friend Zen (zenstrike). I hope you enjoy it! Happy Easter!

“Remind me again why we’re not just using a box kit?” Keith asked, peering over Hunk’s shoulder. Several pots boiled away on the stove, various vegetables in them.

“Because this is healthier,” Hunk said, mixing two pots at once. “Besides, this will make for better egg salad when when we’re done.” Keith hummed, dropping his chin to Hunk’s shoulder.

A hand landed on Keith’s hip and he jumped, turning to see Lance with his chin on Hunk’s shoulder, looking at the pots. “How much longer do we need to wait?” Lance asked, reaching around Hunk to stir a third.

Hunk looked up at the microwave before turning his attention back to the pots. “I’d say we have another ten minutes before it’s done.” Keith sighed, falling away from the two boys and trudging to the fridge. “Don’t you even think of eating any of the cookie dough Keith.”

Keith scowled, closing the fridge. “You’re no fun,” he mumbled. Hunk chuckled, and Keith shook his head, sitting at the table. Lance joined him, kicking his feet on top. Keith shoved them off, but Lance just brought them back up.

“That’s so unsanitary,” Keith said, shoving Lance’s feet again. This time, Lance propped them up on Keith’s lap, and Keith made a noise of slight annoyance. “This isn’t much better.”

Lance poked his cheek. “Hunk, it turns out that someone gets grumpy when they’re hungry,” Lance said. Hunk glanced over at them, smiling, and Keith scowled at them, turning his face into the table. “Don’t worry Keithy boy, we’ll eat soon enough.”

“We’ll even let you pick,” Hunk said. Keith sighed again. Damn them and always knowing how to make things better.

Hunk walked over to the far counter, lining bowl with paper towels. “Good news, the dyes are done. Bad news, we still have to strain them. But, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we get to eat. So, wanna help?”

Keith and Lance were up quickly, taking pots that Hunk handed them and carefully pouring them into the bowls. There were minimal burns, droplets splashing their skin as they poured, and minimal stains on the counter. While the smell wasn’t entirely pleasant, it was much better than vinegar, so maybe there was something behind this vegetable dye.

They gave the dyes a couple minutes to cool down and covered the table with old newspaper before carrying the bowls to the table. Hunk took out a few cartons of eggs and placed them next to the bowls, and Keith grabbed some crayons out of the junk drawer. “I’m not sure if they’ll have the same effect, but it doesn’t hurt to try,” he said when he got a skeptical look from both Hunk and Lance.

Lance put on some music, and the three boys went about decorating their eggs. Hunk went the simple route and dyed his all solid colours, being careful that the excess dye that came from them didn’t get on the other eggs. Keith went a little more intricate, making shapes with the crayons before dipping the eggs. To his surprise, they worked just as well. Lance, of course, went with the more complicated designs. Stripes and overlapping colours. Somehow, they all came out better than his or Hunk’s eggs.

“Alright, can we finally eat?” Keith asked, hearing his stomach growl for the umpteenth time. Hunk and Lance laughed, nodding, and Keith sighed happily. He may like doing things with them, but without food, it felt like torture. Besides, it was getting late, and he already had plans to be up early the next morning.

-.-.-

True to his plan, Keith was up before the sun, knowing that Lance and Hunk would be too eager to sleep in. It was Easter after all. And while they were all college students, they were really just bigger children.

Keith quietly made his way to the kitchen, avoiding the places on the floor that he knew would creak. He could hear a few birds starting to chirp, but knew he still had some time before the sun came up.

Keith pulled the cartons of dyed eggs out of the fridge, stacking them carefully in his arms. He started in the kitchen, hiding eggs behind appliances and in the fruit basket. He then moved onto the other rooms in their small apartment - the living room, their makeshift study room, and even the bathroom. The rest he put into a small pile on the table.

He pulled out a few small baskets from the coat closet, setting one at Hunk’s spot and the other at Lance’s. Each had a note from the Easter Bunny that he’d written while the two boys were in class (it was the only time he’d been able to get anything ready for today). He knew that they’d know it was him, but it was the thought that counted. Keith also double checked that the other baskets were still hidden and nothing had been disturbed.

The sun started to peek in through the window, and Keith went back to the kitchen, going about making coffee. Not only for himself, but to wake up the others. As soon as the smell started wafting out of the room, he heard shuffling and two sleeping bodies walked into the kitchen.

“Happy Easter sleepy heads,” Keith said, handing them each a mug of hot coffee. Hunk smiled at him and Lance grunted a thank you before trudging to the fridge to pull out the milk. Keith sipped his coffee, smiling at the two.

“How you can drink straight black coffee, I’ll never know,” Lance said, taking a drink of his now half milk drink.

“Maybe it’s cause I’m not straight,” Keith said into his mug. Lance snorted into his mug, coughing, and Hunk started laughing. Keith smirked as he took another drink, and Lance sent him a glare. “Anyway, Shiro wants us over around noon to celebrate Easter with him and Adam, so we gotta leave around eleven.”

Lance groaned, leaning against Hunk. “Why does he want us there so early?” Keith shrugged, setting his mug down on the counter behind him.

“I don’t know, but what I do know is that we got a visitor last night.” Lance and Hunk both gave him a confused look, and Keith gestured to the table. They looked and he could see the moment that their faces lit up.

“You’re so cheesy, you know that?” Hunk said, walking over to his basket and reading the note.

“Does that mean you don’t want to have an egg hunt?” Keith said, crossing his arms. Both Hunk and Lance looked at him before taking off for the living room. Keith laughed, leaning against the doorframe as he watched them search the room for eggs. Moments like these were why he was thankful he had them in his life. Lance’s triumphant cry made him smile more. Yeah, he didn’t think he could imagine a better life.


End file.
